brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Game Universe
LEGO Game Universe (or LGU) is a custom game universe of custom video games. It was created by Shiva. Description Though this theme consists of video games, it has some sets. First sets were promotional sets of two themes: Castle and Pirates. Later sets were released and they were based on something from the video games. Background All games in LGU are connected, and Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse and Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse games prove that. Everything starts from the world of Castle, where the brave knights defeat evil Willa the Witch and mind-controlled Basil the Bat Lord. Then, in the same worlds, another knights defeat Cedric the Bull and Lord Vladek, however in the different times. Meanwhile, after only Cedric was defeated, a gang of adventurers in the world of Adventurers made two expeditions to Egypt and Amazon Rainforest, and performed an Orient Expedition. Gang retrieved very expensive treasures and sent them all to their museum in Australia. Events of the LEGO Movie happen, and the world of Castle is once again in danger. This time, evil wizard Mallock the Malign seeks revenge on the king of the Crown Kingdom and attempts to conquer the kingdom, using his army of skeletons. However, the brave knight leads an army to remove wizard's forces from the kingdom and alone defeats Mallock and saves Crown Princess from him. The world of Castle is again in peace, and the knight marries the princess, thus becoming king's heir. One sailor in the world of Pirates finds a treasure map to the legendary Treasure of the Islands. He soon finds it, however, to achieve it, he must pass through the Islanders, ancient guardians of the Treasure. He defeats all Islanders and their leader King Kahuka and retrieves the ancient treasure. Meanwhile, usual inhabitant of world of City finds a suitable job and becomes an expert in this job. Everything seems nice, however Lord Vortech attacks the LEGO Multiverse and events of LEGO Dimensions happen. Blacktron, seriously dangerous space criminal company in the world of Space, becomes a serious threat like pirates in the world of Pirates. Astronaut-scientist Bruce Modern and his friend from Space Police Rick investigate the Galaxy, discovering new places and creatures and destroying Blacktron. They soon find out, that Blacktron was sponsored by the powerful organization Spyrius and destroy it too, making the world of Space safe once again. Back in the world of City, a person arrives in the neighborhood megapolis World City. They find a job and complete missions of their boss. In the world of Protus, there appears a new super hero Dimension Traveler, who travels to other dimensions, separated from the LEGO Multiverse. Meanwhile, the emperor of the country, where most of Protus super heroes live, Shiva I and his friend Lavertus build a time-traveling machine and save the timeline from the villain Zabarro. Dimension Traveler returns to his homeworld with his new friend and another Protus super hero Lego-Man. Lord Vortech is saved by the mysterious Manipulator. The Manipulator plans to conquer the Multiverse and builds an army of the villains, collected from the worlds of the LEGO Multiverse. Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf, who once defeated only Lord Vortech, decide to defeat him again and the Manipulator too, however Vitruvius tells them, that even the billion of Master Builders cannot defeat the Manipulator without the Grand Master Builder. They search for that Grand Master Builder and find a young man Shiva, whom they suspect to be the Grand Master Builder. Vitruvius proves that, and Shiva decides to build an army of Master Builders, opposite to the army of villains. He and his new friends save the worlds of the Multiverse and recruit Master Builders there. Time to show the army of Master Builders comes and Shiva summons all of his Master Builders to oppose villains. He soon finds out, that villains are mind-controlled by the Manipulator, and saves them. However, Lord Vortech still follows the Manipulator and it turns out that they both are brothers. Vortech starts conquering the Multiverse, and Shiva sends each Master Builder and villain to their homeworlds, and alone defeats both brothers. The Manipulator tells Shiva, that they just wanted to build a perfect Multiverse, so the Grand Master Builder traps them in the small brick fragments, which he combines and lets them build their own Multiverse inside there. Later, Shiva is given a device, which lets him create his own world in the Multiverse, as a reward. Before the Multiverse goes in danger again, Captain Redbeard from the world of Pirates reunites with his brother Captain Kragg, and they decide to find the treasure of Don Cortes on the Island of Mysteries. They do so, however their enemy Captain Ironhook attacks them as a privateer of the enemy country. During the battle, Redbeard loses his consciousness and awakes in the prison of that country's town, the Caribbean Cartagena. Turns out, that half of Redbeard's crew, including even his brother, were killed during the battle, however there is still a chance to meet them, in the Afterlife Cove. Imperial forces and Redbeard's crew attack Cartagena, release Redbeard and capture the town, however Ironhook escapes. Redbeard meets his brother in the Cove and is even given a task to find Blackbeard's Sword of Triton. However, Ironhook finds it first and uses it to control all zombified pirates from the Afterlife Cove. Using them, Ironhook attempts to eliminate Redbeard, however Redbeard destroys the sword and stabs his archenemy, finally defeating him. There is peace in the LEGO Multiverse. However, Duplord, ruler of the world of DUPLO, decides to DUPLicate the Multiverse, making everything look like DUPLO. Shiva returns as the Grand Master Builder again. From the world of Brickipedia, he finds out, that the Golden Brick will help him in that, so he retrives it and uses it to remove DUPLication from everywhere. In the world of City, he saves a girl the same age as him, however Duplord opens a black hole of nowhere and sends Shiva there. Before disappearing, Shiva throws his magic bag and the Golden Brick to that girl, Flowdey. While Flowdey leads all Master Builders to the world of DUPLO, Shiva gets into the real world, where he meets his parents, who are humans. They help Shiva return to the Multiverse, and there Shiva fights Duplord. When asked why he has attacked the Multiverse, Duplord tells, that his world was forgotten and he wants to bring its fame back. Shiva offers peace to Duplord and their shake hands of friendship. All Master Builders, even from BIONICLE and DUPLO are invited to the grand party at Cloud Cuckoo Palace, where Shiva and Flowdey become a romantic couple. Back in the world of Pirates, Captain Redbeard decides to retire. Before retiring, he decides to take over the Spanish Treasure Fleet. He recruits his nephew Jean Lafitte (Captain Neckbeard), Shiva and Admiral de Martinet with their ships and they take over all Treasure Galleons and defeat the Spanish Admiral. Then Neckbeard becomes his uncle's successor and sails away on Black Seas Barracuda with its crew. Meanwhile, in the world of City, race champion Turbo Charger tells his story, how did he end up becoming a famous racer. Minifigures Sets * LGU Pirates Promotional Set * LGU Castle Promotional Set See Also To see all video games, movies and characters, visit LEGO Game Universe